


The thrill of under me you

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: A collection of smut fics all centering around our favourite couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is probably going to be a tediously long author's note, so please bear with me.
> 
> Recently after a few weeks of cruel, targeted messages, reviews and tweets, I decided to remove most of my fics. The ridicule extended not only to my work but to myself as well. I am not sure if it was one or many people, but it was hurtful and invasive and uncalled for. I understand not everyone is happy that I don't update on their schedule but there is no reason for you to target my personal accounts with hate.
> 
> It was pointed out to me that I was wrong to so hastily delete my works, many of you have come forward and shared how much you enjoy my fics - a compliment I still battle to accept fully. 
> 
> I deleted my works in a moment weakness, being attacked in such a vicious way can do that to a person.
> 
> But I'm here today to tell you; I have been talked down off the cliff. I have decided to use my hasty deletion as a sort of spring cleaning. I am going to re-post all of the deleted fics, one at a time, after I have had a chance to re-beta them and polish my work. All the smut fics will be posted into this collection, and a similar collection for angst and fluff will be added in the coming days. Any completed or AU stories will also eventually be re-added.
> 
> I apologize to anyone who felt wronged by my decision to delete, I was very deeply hurt by some of the messages I received and reacted in a way I am not entirely proud of.
> 
> I hope you all can forgive my rashness and that you will continue to support my work. :)
> 
> Finally, I'd like to add, I am human, behind this account is a person. A person who writes these fics with no compensation. Please try to understand that life gets in the way, that sometimes I can't update or insecurity means I rewrite chapters 15 times. Please be patient with me. I feel badly enough about not updating without cruel and passive aggressive reviews and messages. So I implore you, be kind. 
> 
> Also, to everyone who came out and shared love about my fics, thank you. You're why I decided to come back at all. <3
> 
> And now, on with the show.

 “Kurt?” Diane called out angrily, shutting the door to her apartment behind her with a loud bang. Shrugging off her coat and scrummaging through her oversized bag she pulled out a newspaper. She glared at the offending item, dropping her bag and slipping off her heels. 

“In here!” he announced from their bedroom. Kurt sat with his back against the headboard; glasses perched neatly on his nose as he read the latest ballistics biography. He grinned as she entered the room, his smile quickly fading as he took in her expression. Diane looked pained, her body stiff and eyes piercing.

“What’s wrong?” he asked immediately, ripping off his glasses and placing them and his book on the side table.

“What’s wrong?” Diane rasped out, her voice hitching slightly as her jaw clenched. Kurt gulped, hearing the incredulity in her tone. She was pissed - there was no doubt about it. Kurt sat patiently, waiting for her to elaborate, his silence only making her angrier.

“What the hell is this?” Diane finally snarled, throwing the paper at him. Kurt scrambled, barely able to catch the newspaper before it hit him in the face. He frowned grumpily at her uncalled-for behaviour, cocking his head to the side. Her sapphire orbs were dilated fully, her rage seeming to radiate from them as they bore into his own. 

Unfolding the paper slowly, Kurt studied the black and white document, trying to figure out what had put his wife into such an awful mood.

Before he could find the offending article, Diane spat out her next question.

“You gave money to Pro-Life organization?” she queried furiously, her hands landing on her hips, as the anger leached through her body.

“What?” Kurt scowled, his face scrunching up in confusion. 

“You donated to a Pro-Life group!” Diane accused.

“Yes?” Kurt replied, confused by her outrage, it wasn’t as if she wasn’t aware of his stance on abortion.

“What the hell were you thinking?” she screeched, running a shaky hand through her hair. Kurt moved to hang his legs over the side of their bed, glaring back at her.

“Diane, I donate every year, the murder-“ he began, only to be cut off.

“Jesus Kurt! Did you even bother to think about asking me?” she yelled and Kurt stood, his blood beginning to boil the same fiery rage as hers. What the hell was her problem?

“No! I was under the mistaken impression it was my choice!” he snapped back and Diane threw her hands up into the air furiously.

“I’m running for the Democratic seat, Kurt! How do you think it looks that my own husband doesn’t support me?” she cried out viciously. Kurt stepped toward her, pulling himself to his full height as he glared at her.

“You know damn well I support you, Diane!” he replied, his voice steady and low, the underlying edge making her gulp slightly. “That isn’t what this is about!” he cast his hand back to the forgotten newspaper that now lay on their sheets. He moved toward her slowly, his eyes dark with bubbling rage.

“I don’t care what it’s about; I care what it looks like!” she retorted meanly. “I’m running on a pro-abortion platform and you’re going around throwing money at Pro-life organizations!” Diane stepped closer to him too, her face hard.

“Diane, it’s my money, I can do what I damn well please with it!” he shot back bitterly, his green eyes thin as they met her blue.

“Yes, well your money, just swept my feet out from under me! They have a copy of the cheque you sent; do you have any idea how this is going to affect my campaign? How much damage control I’m going to have to do?” Diane yelled, her expression a mixture of anger and anxiety.

“God, I’m so sick of hearing about this bloody campaign!” Kurt screamed back at her, his eyes cruel and fingers running roughly through his silvery hair in agitation.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Diane snarked back meanly. “I wasn’t aware my dream was taking such a toll on you!” her hands gesticulated wildly as she became more and more frustrated.

“Yeah, well I didn’t realise your dream was going to dictate the rest of our lives!” Kurt fired back, standing toe to toe with her.  Diane smirked bitterly.

“So that’s how you really feel then?” she questioned sarcastically.

“Yeah, it is!”  he responded furiously no longer thinking his words through. Diane shook her head slowly, a malicious smile sneaking it’s way onto her lips.

“Screw you!” she spat at him after a moment of silence, turning to leave the room. Her blue eyes stinging with tears she didn’t want him to see. She wouldn’t let him know how much his words had hurt her, the nerve they’d pierced. 

“Hey!” he grabbed her wrist just as she spun; jerking her back toward him.

“Let me go, Kurt.” she said steadily, both trying to calm her anger and banish her tears.

“No,” he responded just as steadily, his voice low and dark.

“I swear to God Kurt, if you don’t let me go…” she threatened.

“We’re not done here,”

“Yes, we are!” she shoved at her husband trying in vain to free her wrist. Kurt anticipated her move and grabbed her other wrist tightly; holding her close to him.

“You don’t get to decide that!” he bellowed, his eyes scanning her face rapidly.

“Let go of me!” Diane said again, her voice furious. Kurt merely smirked at her, pushing her by the wrists until her back hit a wall. Stepping further into her personal space, he pinned her hands to the wall behind her, aligning his body with hers.

“I swear, if you don’t let me go-“ Diane started only for Kurt to let out a low laugh.

“You’ll what?” he goaded with a vicious laugh, pressing his hips against hers to hold her more firmly to the wall. The pair locked eyes again, both riddled with fury and adrenaline. Diane’s chest heaved against his; her anger bubbling over as her eyes suddenly darted to his lips.

That was all the invitation he needed, moving forward Kurt closed the gap between them and kissed her hard. All teeth and tongues and passion. Diane pushed her body against his in feigned protest, denying him access to her mouth for a fraction of a second before lust took over and she was kissing him just as fiercely. Their tongues fought for dominance as she ground her hips into his, already feeling him harden.

Eventually, once he was certain she wouldn’t try to escape, Kurt released her wrists. His large hands moved to the hem of her skirt and inched it up quickly. 

Diane’s free hands fell to his head, threading through his hair, pulling him closer to her and kissing him roughly. Moving back to gasp for air, she groaned as Kurt scraped his teeth down her throat, his tongue soothing the bruising love bites he left on her pale skin. Diane threw her head back in ecstasy as Kurt’s hands finally pulled her skirt over her hips, his fingers moving to touch her through wet lace.

“Ahh,” she moaned, her hips following his hand as it moved back ever so slightly. Her fingers found his back, digging her long nails into his flimsy t-shirt and dragging them across his covered skin. 

Kurt growled at the pain, biting down on her collarbone and loving the way her body reacted to his. Slipping two fingers under the lace of her panties, he tugged hard; ripping the material and making his wife gasp in protest.

“You son of a-“ her words were cut short as Kurt’s mouth found hers again, kissing her soundly and leaving no room for profanities. Digging her nails into him again she dragged them round to his chest, prickling across his nipples before moving down to unbuckle his jeans in a hurry.

Pulling back from her mouth Kurt smirked.

“Eager are we?” he provoked cockily and Diane glared at him, her hand slipping into his pants to grasp him tightly. Kurt grunted, thrusting toward the contact of her hand.

“Well, you certainly are!” she fired back with a smirk of her own. Kurt let out a low chuckle and suddenly moved his fingers back to her core, making her whimper. Slipping two digits into her, Kurt smiled at her gasp; her head falling back against the wall again with a thunk as her mouth fell open. His thumb found her clit and suddenly she was grinding against his hand; desperate for more of his touch, her own hand pumping him sporadically as she slowly lost herself to the sensation of his fingers moving in and out of her.

“Yes!” she panted into his ear; so close she could practically taste her release. “Yes,” she repeated, and Kurt smiled, kissing his way up her neck. His free hand tugged at her shirt, cupping a breast over silky fabric. 

He had her, he knew he did; could read her body like a book, he knew she was close. Their lips met again in another fierce kiss and Diane shivered in anticipation of the orgasm to come, her body desperate. Pulling away to look at his wife, Kurt grinned, moving to press a soft kiss beneath her ear before mumbling:

“Not yet, Miss Lockhart.” 

Diane frowned at his words and then growled as his fingers left her. His digits moved instead to her thigh; hiking it up against his hip. Diane growled, scrambling to shove his jeans and boxers down. She panted loudly, her body thrusting toward him with each and every breath.

“Come on!” she groaned, beyond the point of caring whether or not it sounded like a plea.

Kurt positioned himself at her entrance, not moving and locking eyes with her. Both were breathing heavily and watching the other for any sign of backing down. Smiling at her, Kurt pressed a quick kiss to her lips before moving back to watch as he slid into her.

Diane shuddered, her mouth forming a perfect “O” as Kurt began to thrust into her. His one hand held her leg to his hip while the other snuck down between them to rub at her.

“Fuck.’ Kurt grunted as she squeezed her inner muscles in response – two could play at that game. 

Catching his eye, Diane smiled, her heart beating furiously against her ribcage. 

“Admit it.” he said smiling back.

“What?” Diane frowned, gasping at the feeling of him filling her and the motion of his fingers.

“It gets you hot.” he smiled, pressing his fingers harder and revelling in her shiver. “My right-wing views get you off.”

“They do not!” she fought back adamantly, but her body betrayed her. The swift motion of his fingers and deep thrusts finally pushed her over the edge. Kurt groaned at the contractions of her inner muscles, the force of them sending hurtling into his own climax.

Kurt rested his damp forehead against her shoulder as the pair panted; both coming down from their high.

“God,” Diane whispered, pressing soft kisses against his neck.

“Yeah.” he agreed, slowly lowering her leg and slipping out of her. Diane’s body shook with residual tremors and Kurt covered her mouth with his passionately. His tongue lazily tangled with hers as they took their time kissing each other, both apologizing in the best way they knew how. 

Lifting his head, Kurt looked at his wife. God, but she was gorgeous.

“I’m sorry” he whispered, his hands circling her waist and pulling her into his body. Diane smiled, resting her head against his shoulder, her lips once again pressed against his neck.

“Me too,” she mumbled, her arms encircling his neck and reinforcing their hug. “I know you didn’t mean to cause the campaign any trouble, although why you felt the need to donate to such an atrocious-“

“Diane,” Kurt cut her off, looking at her knowingly as she lifted her head.

“I’m sorry the campaign has been so awful for you,” she whispered, her eyes sad and honest and filled with pain.

“It hasn’t.’ he replied quietly. “I was just angry.” he admitted. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I would like to see my wife more than a few hours a day, but I don’t begrudge you your dream.” Kurt smiled sincerely, and Diane blushed back.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “You’re a good man, Kurt.” she added proudly. “Politics aside, of course!”.

Kurt laughed, leaning in to kiss her gently again. “Politics aside” he agreed.

Moving away from her, he buckled his pants again and she shimmied her skirt back into place.

Reaching out to hold her hand, he brought it to his lips.

“I didn’t mean to cause you trouble, Di.”

“I know.” she said back sweetly.

“You wanna do dinner? We could go to the Italian place you like?” Kurt offered, still holding her hand and smoothing his thumb over the soft skin of her knuckles.

“No,” Diane replied shaking her head and grinning at him. Kurt frowned, slightly confused. Moving closer to him once again, she wrapped her arms round his neck and smiled up at him.

“You eat already?” He asked with a furrowed brow.

 “No,” she smiled. “But I think I’d rather skip dinner and go right to dessert.” she said seductively, pressing more soft kisses to his throat. Kurt felt his body shiver.

“Is that so?” he asked in a moan, slowly walking them backward toward the bed.

“Uh-huh” Diane responded, reaching for the hem of his shirt and dragging it up over his head.

“Well, how could I say no to that?” he grinned as he fell back onto the bed; pulling her down with him. Diane smirked, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Pulling back after a moment his lips followed hers up, wanting more.

“You were right about one thing though,” she said quietly, her voice silky and sexy. Kurt raised his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah? And what was that?” he smirked as his fingers began tugging her blouse from her skirt. Smirking back at him Diane placed her hands on either side of his head. Leaning down, she let her tongue trace the shell of his ear.

“It does get me hot,” she whispered dirtily, and Kurt laughed.

“Really?” he asked with a grin. “My right wing views turn you on?”

“Oh yes,” she sighed, moving her head to look down at him again, her arms holding her body slightly above him. “Talk republican to me, baby!” she teased breathily and the pair both laughed loudly. Rolling over on the bed, Kurt bent to kiss her again.

“Anytime.”


	2. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone for the kind words of support. You’re the reason I’m reposting these fics and I hope you’ll continue to read them. 
> 
> <3

"Kurt," Diane whispered into the dark, rolling over and pressing her body into her husband's side. Laying facing him, she shifted and  pressed her curves into him; hooking her leg around him as her face came to rest barely a centimetre from his. "Kurt," she whispered again, her breath hot against his lips.

Her eyes sparkled in the dark room, the light from the streetlamps casting a bluish glow over her skin. Kurt grumbled slightly as she slid her hand round his waist, pushing her body impossibly closer. Her slim hand drifted to his arse, thrusting her hips roughly against his.

"Kurt, wake up," she cooed softy, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Kurt moaned, his own arm slipping around her, snuggling into her as he sighed in his sleep. "Kurt," she repeated her mouth dancing across his again, nibbling on his bottom lip. Kurt frowned slightly, his brows knitting together and making Diane snicker as he kissed her back.

"Go back to sleep," he breathed against her, his hold on her body snug as he pulled her closer; shifting into a more comfortable sleeping position.  

"I can't," she whined with a pout, her hand caressing his back softly as her lips moved to press loving kisses along his throat. "I can't sleep," she whispered into his neck. 

"Try," he grumbled back, his eyes still closed as his face scrunched in annoyance. Diane grinned against his skin; grazing her teeth across his flesh naughtily. 

"I wanna fuck," she whispered dirtily into his jaw, her fingers dancing back to his arse and squeezing. Kurt shifted, pushing his head deeper into his pillow with a groan.

"Later," he replied gruffly. "I'm tired." Diane pouted at that, her kisses stopping as she frowned. 

"But I wanna," she cried petulantly, her lips pouting. Her hand moved to his hip, digging her nails into his skin.

"Jesus Diane!" Kurt growled, pulling back from her; his eyes now wide open. Diane merely smirked, sitting up slightly. Shuffling around she crossed her arms over her body; grasping the edge of her silky nightie, and pulling it over her head. 

Kurt pushed himself up, keeping his eyes on her face in an obvious attempt to avoid her naked skin; his eyes dark even in the dim room. 

"Come on," Diane murmured, crawling closer to him; her hands falling his chest and dragging her pointer finger from his sternum to his lower abdomen. "You don't even have to do anything, I'll do all the work." 

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, rolling onto his back and looking up at her. 

"Okay, hop on," he replied boredly and Diane giggled, throwing her leg over him and leaning forward. Her hands fell to the pillow on either side of his head, her hair curtailing their faces as she bent to kiss him sexily. 

"Come on Cowboy, let's fool around." she whispered through a grin and Kurt let out a snort, rolling his eyes. 

"Diane, what's going on?" he asked suspiciously. 

"I had a dream," she murmured, pressing kisses to her husband's jaw, her teeth dragging down his throat; leaving little biting nips.

"You did?" he smirked feeling less tired by the second. His hands found her hips, pressing his thumbs into the bare skin. Diane rocked against him, her hands finding the hem of his cotton shirt and pushing it upward, her fingers trailing over the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. "You gonna tell me about it?" he asked, his hands running up her sides and caressing her smooth skin.

"You still tired?" she laughed pulling up and quirking an eyebrow. Kurt gripped her waist, shifting his weight and pushing her over onto her back. Straddling his wife, he grinned at her breathless gasp. Dipping his head to kiss her throat, he thrust his hips into hers. 

"Tell me," he growled lowly into her ear, tugging on the lobe sexily. Diane groaned. "Tell me Diane." he demanded. 

"Why should I?" she teased, gasping as his teeth sunk into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. "You weren't very interested a few minutes ago!" Kurt smirked against her, his large hand cupping an exposed breast and his thumb running over a peaked nipple. Diane's back arched, her hips curving up as she offered her chest to him. 

"Tell me, Diane," he repeated, his hand dancing down her stomach toward her core. With the flick of his wrist, he dipped his fingers into her heat, watching her face contort in pleasure. "Must have been some dream," he remarked as his thumb rubbed at her wet clit. 

"Oh, but it was!" Diane breathed dreamily, her eyes shut as her hips rose to meet his thrusts. 

"So tell me," he whispered against her lips, his tongue sliding across her mouth and diving in for a long passionate kiss. Diane's hands slipped into his hair, pulling him further into the embrace, her tongue sliding into his mouth as his fingers slid repeatedly into her. 

Diane moaned as they broke apart, her head falling back as she felt her body start to tingle. She could feel him pressing into her hip, hot and hard. Moving slightly she brought her mouth to his ear, circling her tongue around the shell sexily. 

"You and me," she began, her hand sliding between them to grasp his wrist; directing his movements. "In your lab," 

"Yeah?” he smiled kissing her chest, drawing his lips across her collarbone in biting nips. 

"Yes," Diane whimpered, be it from the curling of his fingers or as a confirmation to his question. "And you had me over the workbench, and-" she paused gulping and squeezing her eyes shut more firmly. "And Will was outside." she finished and Kurt chuckled lowly. 

"How very naughty Miss Lockhart," he commented slyly, withdrawing his fingers, pushing his shorts down and lining himself up against her. Diane wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his chest flush against hers. 

"And I couldn't make a sound," she moaned as he pushed into her roughly, her body arching up into his. 

"Then don't make a sound," he murmured hotly to her, his fingers bruising her hips as he thrust into her over and over. Diane bit her bottom lip, doing as instructed and holding back a groan. Her eyes were pressed tightly together as the couple rocked into each other. 

Kurt slipped his hand between them, rubbing her clit roughly, smiling at her pained expression. 

"Shh," he admonished with a smile. His lips falling to cover hers and quieten her whimpers. His tongue slid into her mouth, coaxing hers into a dance they both knew by heart. His free arm held him above her, careful to keep from crushing her as he continued to push into her. 

His mouth moved to her neck, pressing hot kisses to the flushed skin, his fingers picking up the pace on her clit. Diane gasped, almost whining as her body began to jerk. 

Before she could stop it a guttural scream escaped her lips, her body arching into his as she came. Kurt smirked at her outburst, continuing to thrust for as long as possible before the contractions of her orgasm pulled him over the edge. 

With a groan of his own, Kurt fell heavily into her, Diane's arms wrapping around his broad shoulders as she hugged his sweat dampened body to hers. 

"God," she exclaimed, her body shuddering with residual tremors as he rolled onto his back, slipping out of her. 

"Yeah," he agreed, still panting as he ran a shaky hand through his damp locks. Diane bit her bottom lip, grinning widely as she rolled into his side, sneaking her leg between his and resting her head on his shoulder; her fingers dancing across his chest. 

Kurt's arm slipped beneath her body, curling around her waist and tugging her impossibly closer as they lay in the dark, the only sound in the room their shallow breathing. 

"Diane?" Kurt asked after a while, his voice barely a whisper. With a frown he lifted his neck, gazing down at her with a fond smile. So much for not being able to sleep.

 


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> So, I've had a few people on tumblr and twitter asked me to re-post this oneshot. To be honest with you, it is one of my least favourite fics ever, but y'all seem to like it. So here it is, I hope you enjoy!

Diane sunk happily into the cushions of the couch, her feet perched lazily in her partner's lap. The pair sat chuckling in her office late on a Tuesday night. They'd won their most recent case and the bottle of bourbon they were sharing was now dipping dangerously lower than the halfway mark. 

Throwing her head back in another loud fit of laughter, Diane rolled her blue eyes.

"It's all your own doing," she sing-songed and Will playfully pinched her calf. "Hey!" she shrieked, causing Will to laugh as he brought his glass to his lips again. 

"You were the one who introduced us!" he retorted with a pout, his tone indignant. 

"Yes, and I also warned you not to sleep with her..." His partner replied, smirking smugly as his hand rested casually on her ankle. Diane shook her head, bringing her drink to her lips, letting the alcohol burn its way down her throat. "I told you she was crazy!"

"Yeah, but I thought you meant crazy-eccentric, not crazy-crazy..." Will replied with a deep, pensive frown. 

"No!" Diane exclaimed in a cackle, throwing back the last of her drink. Will ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head as he laughed along with her. He sighed as he snuggled down into the comfort of the sofa, his hand smoothing over Diane’s stocking clad leg.

Diane leaned over to snatch his empty glass from him, her eyebrows bouncing up as she hinted at a refill. Will met her gaze with a pointed smirk, making her laugh again as she reached out for the alcohol; topping up their glasses. Handing Will his drink, she raised her own into the air, waiting for him to propose a toast.

“To poor decisions!” Will offered with an amused shrug and the pair fell apart, giggling ridiculously. Diane heaved, her stomach aching with the pain of laughter. She toppled over, burying her face into the cushions of the couch, trying to muffle her laughs and control her breathing.

Will watched his partner, his own face red with amusement. It wasn’t often they got to spend time like this together. Sure, there was the occasional celebratory drink and even sometimes dancing, but he couldn’t remember the last time they’d just laughed together and enjoyed the other’s company. When he’d joined the firm all those years ago, they’d hated each other, butting heads at every turn and arguing more than they spoke. It had taken a year and a very blunt talking too from Stern to finally set them on the path toward a friendship; toward a partnership. And here they were, 8 years later, older, wiser and partners.

“Oh my God,” Diane gasped trying to stifle her giggles, her smile wide with intoxication. Her drink sloshed over the rim of the glass, spilling onto her skirt, the accident only making her laugh harder as she snuggled back in the chair.

Her eyes met Wills and the pair broke into a fit of laughter once more, neither really knowing what they were laughing at.

Finally, after several deep breaths, she managed to calm herself and take a sip of the bourbon, purposefully avoiding his gaze. She lay her head back on the armrest; shutting her eyes with a content smile. Will joined her in the silence, letting out a long sigh as he too closed his eyes and sunk back into her sofa. Her legs were still stretched out along the couch with her feet resting casually in his lap when a knock on the door startled them both. 

Diane’s eyes flew open as she looked toward the entrance of her office, her heart suddenly sinking.

“Shit.” she cursed, suddenly painfully away of Will’s warm hand smoothing over her leg, her foot jerked slightly, and Will shot her a curious look.

“Hey Kurt,” he greeted happily turning to the other man as he strolled into the office silently. Kurt’s eyes dipped to Diane’s feet in Will’s lap, lingering there for a moment before dancing up her long legs until he met her horrified eyes.

“Will,” Kurt greeted although his gaze didn’t leave Diane’s. Suddenly, her mind caught up  and she wrenched her feet back from Will, she tumbling off the couch in a hurry. Will snorted out another laugh as he watched his partner fumble gracelessly to her feet, pushing her hair back and out of her face quickly.

“I’m so sorry!!” she exclaimed, stumbling toward Kurt, her eyes wide and pitiful. “I completely forgot!” she admitted biting her bottom lip as she came to stand right in front of him, almost falling into him.

She met his eyes, smiling sweetly, her expression imploring him to see how apologetic she was.

“Forgot what?” Will chimed in still smiling and completely missing the tension that had suddenly settled in the room.

“We had dinner plans,” Diane said quietly not looking back at Will, her frowning brow and mournful tone focused solely on Kurt.

“Yep.” Kurt agreed with a straight face, his expression giving away nothing. Diane gulped knowing him well enough to see the pout of his lips beneath his moustache. He was angry. He was angry at her.

“We won our case and I guess we just lost track of time.” Diane offered almost timidly, her voice small as her hand reached out nervously to rest on Kurt’s forearm. Will stood from behind her, walking unsteadily over to the others.

“Sorry about that,” he grinned causally, shaking his head. “It’s probably my fault, I brought out the Bourbon.” His laugh was loud and carefree as he shrugged sheepishly, looking to Kurt without too much remorse.

“No problem,” Kurt replied brusquely, turning his attention to the other man, his smile forced but still polite enough to fool a less than sober Will. Will grinned back, nodding his head as he reached over and squeezed Diane’s shoulder lovingly.

“I’ll see you in the morning, you two have a good night!” he said turning to pick up his glass and head toward his own office. Kurt eyed his every move, watching his hand touch Diane’s shoulder and the nod that they shared, before her partner strolled out of her office.

“It was an honest mistake, Kurt,” Diane offered, meeting his stoic expression. “We just lost track of time,” She continued stepping closer to him and cupping his stubbly chin in her small hand. “I’m sorry,” she whispered her blue eyes locked on his lips until the very last second, when her mouth covered his. Her kiss was soft and sweet, meant as apology for her thoughtlessness. Kurt pressed his lips back against hers, but she could tell his heart wasn’t in it.

Pulling back, Diane felt her heart drop, she’d hurt him, and she knew it; could read it in his green eyes. Kurt let out a heavy sigh, nodding toward the door.

“You wanna get going?” he asked blandly and Diane nodded sadly, moving to her desk to grab her handbag and glasses. Kurt waited patiently for her to gather her belongings, his eyes watching her every move. He could tell she’d had more than a bit to drink, her movements sluggish and almost clumsy as she finally moved back to him.

“I can’t drive.” She said quietly, and Kurt scoffed to himself, shaking his head with a smirk.

“Yeah,” he said in response, his tone almost mean. Diane hung her head in shame, feeling awful about the entire situation. She had promised to meet him at one of their favourite restaurants. He’d asked her that morning with a boyish smile and a sweet kiss, and she couldn’t help but agree. She’d honestly been looking forward to the evening, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible now that they were back together. However, a busy day and the win in the Watson case had consumed her and her romantic dinner had completely slipped her mind.

Kurt allowed her to walk in front of him, a gentlemanly act that tonight doubled as a means to ensure she didn’t fall in her inebriated state. Diane threw a wave in Will’s direction as they passed his office and Kurt nodded as her partner responded in kind.

The couple walked in silence to the elevator, hoping on and pressing the button for the parking garage. Diane gripped her purse tightly, her eyes locked on the silver doors as the floors indicated their slow decent.

After 5 floors, Kurt finally broke the silence.

“I waited at the restaurant.” he said also looking forward and not meeting her gaze. Diane let out a whimper, closing her eyes as she let the guilt at the image of her cowboy patiently sitting at a table waiting for her, wash over her

“I’m sorry Kurt,” she repeated, reaching out for his hand. Kurt’s fingers wrapped around hers and Diane let out a sigh she didn’t even know she was holding in. His hand held hers delicately giving her hope that she hadn’t completely screwed this up. Again.

The pair exited the lift after a few more floors and walked to his truck in silence, Kurt opening the passenger door and helping her in before moving to the driver’s side. The rumble of the engine began, and he pulled out of the lot; heading toward her apartment.

“I really am sorry, Kurt.” she tried again as she turned to face him, her hand resting on his knee; stroking his jeans lovingly.

“I know.” he replied not taking his eyes off the road. Diane gulped not liking the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. They’d just found each other again, she didn’t want this to end.

“Are you angry?” she asked in a small voice, already knowing the answer.

“A bit.” he replied simply, honestly.

“Can you forgive me?” she queried softly, ducking her head to look at her hands in her lap. Kurt’s gaze bounced to hers. Her face was defeated, her eyes watery and tone no doubt made even more emotional by the drinking she’d done earlier. After a long moment Diane look up and his green eyes met her blue. He breathed out a low sigh.

“Yes.” he answered after a long silence, turning back to the road. Diane relaxed slightly at that, nodding her head and gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat. They drove in silence for a while, neither having anything to add. The street lights flashed by in a blur and Diane once again turned to look at Kurt. His jaw was still set angrily and although he’d said otherwise, she wasn’t sure he’d really forgiven her.

“Is something else wrong?” she asked bravely, watching as his fists tightened on the steering wheel. There was a long, stifling quiet as she waited for him to either dismiss her or reply.

“Is there something I need to know?” he finally asked, turning down her street and pulling into a spot just outside her brownstone.

“What?” Diane frowned as he turned off the ignition, the dull rumbling morphing into silence.

“Is there something I should know about Will?” he clarified, his hands still gripping the wheel and eyes looking forward; not daring to meet hers.

“What are you talking about?” she asked in confusion.

“You and Will, Diane! Is there something I should know?” he repeated gruffly, almost yelling as he finally turned to face her. His eyes were dark and face expressionless as he glared. Diane shook her head, her brows knitting together as she tried to comprehend the question.

“Me and Will?” she echoed, her eyes thinning. “No.”

“Diane,” Kurt said sternly wiping a hand across his face and shaking his head. “I want this,” he started again, looking at her; the street lamps casting shadows across her pale skin. “I want us, but if there is someone else…” he trailed off meaningfully, letting the unsaid words hang in the air.

“What? Will?” she scoffed back incredulously, grinning at the absurdity of the idea. Kurt merely stared back at her, his stoic expression causing her smile to slip from her lips. He was being serious.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him.” Kurt countered, and Diane’s jaw dropped, her head too clouded with alcohol for this conversation.

“What!?” she finally said dumbly.

“You love him.” Kurt added quietly, his eyes never leaving hers. Diane frowned, fumbling.

“I-, I, yes. Of course I do.” She finally managed to get out and Kurt was unable to hide the hurt that flashed across his face. His quick intake of breath not stifled quite as well as he’d hoped. “He’s my best friend.” Diane added, suddenly realising how her words had been interpreted by the man opposite her.

“Is it more than that?” Kurt responded not missing a beat.

“No!” she said adamantly, her hand reaching across to touch his. Kurt remained dead still his eyes wary and thinned.

“I don’t believe you.” he finally replied, and Diane gasped loudly; visibly recoiling from him.

“You don’t believe me?” she spat out angrily, her voice loud in the confined cabin.

“I have two eyes Diane, he was all over you on that couch tonight, and the way you fell all over yourself to get away from him when I walked in…” he trailed off gruffly, his stern gaze meeting hers.

“Jesus!” she cursed throwing her hands up in frustration. “Kurt, Will and I are friends. That’s all. We work together and yes occasionally have a drink after a long day but that doesn’t mean I’m fucking him!” she raged adamantly, angrily. Kurt blinked at her use of profanity, not used to her cursing.

“Have you ever?” Kurt fired back.

“Have I ever what?” she sat back, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

“Fucked him?” Diane’s eyes widened at Kurt’s question and she sucked in a breath, her fury burning brightly in her eyes.

“How dare you!” she hissed through gritted teeth. “Is that how little you think of me?” she shrieked, her expression furious but her eyes filling with tears.

“I just need to know-“ he started more calmly, but Diane cut him off.

“What? If Will and I are screwing behind your back?” she threw out aggressively. “Because I work with him? Huh? Well, if that’s the standard we’re using now, then I must have slept with Cary too,” Her voice trembled as she continued to yell at him. Kurt swallowed hard. “And what about David Lee and Jonas Stern – must be fucking them too, right? In fact, why stop at the workplace? There’s a whole world of men out there! Maybe I just hop into bed with whoever comes along!” she finished in a huff, her anger aggravated by her drinking earlier. Kurt shut his eyes tightly.

“Diane stop.” he tried roughly.

“No! Come on! Tell me what you really think! Say it Kurt, tell me how I’m sleeping with every Tom, Dick and Harry! Say it!”

“Diane,” he repeated his tone wary as he met her tearful eyes.

“No!” she screamed, her tears snaking down her cheeks in rivers of mascara. “I love you, Kurt.” she cried. “I love you and you don’t even trust me!” Kurt opened his mouth, gaping at the woman before him. She’d never actually said those words to him, he’d hoped she felt the same but she’d never let on. His heart raced at the idea, his rage only managing to focus on at her accusation.

“I do trust you!” he yelled back at her fiercely, his voice too loud for the small space.

“Then why the hell are you acting like this?” she screamed back just as loudly, her eyes tracing over his face rapidly in the dim lighting.

“Because you’re mine, okay?!” he roared his gaze intense and stealing her breath away. “Because you’re mine and I don’t want other men touching you! I don’t want Will Gardner keeping you late at the office to drink! I don’t want you to want anyone else but me!” he finished in a shout and Diane stared at him, breathing heavily at his admission.

The couple stared at each other for a long moment, Diane’s mouth gaping and Kurt panting heavily. Before sanity could reach her again, she’d unbuckled her seat belt and pounced on him; pulling him in for a desperate kiss. Diane pressed her mouth to his roughly; their kiss all tongues and teeth and pent up rage. Her hands gripped his face as his lifted her onto his lap: her legs falling to either side of his own. Her back pressed into the steering wheel uncomfortably as their heated kissing continued, the hooter beeping a few times as she pushed back into it.

Kurt’s large hands slid up the silky stockings clinging to her thighs, his fingers tearing them carelessly as he sought out her centre. Diane gasped, throwing her head back as his mouth moved to her throat, his lips leaving angry red marks across her pale skin as his fingers dipped beneath already damp lace. His digits rubbed at her feeling her wetness increase with each stroke.

“Yes!” Diane cried, her eyes rolling back into her head as she bit her lip; grinding against his hand. Kurt growled at her moan, moving his teeth to tug on the lobe of her ear, his voice gruff and low as he whispered to her.

“Mine.”

Diane bucked at the word, her heart racing and matching the pace of her hands which sort to undo his pants. Freeing him from his boxer-shorts as much as possible, she paused meeting his mouth again for another desperate kiss.

“Kurt!” she whimpered, and he opened his eyes to meet hers. His fingers continued to circle wet flesh as she gazed at him, her hips rolling into his hand on their own accord as they spoke wordlessly to each other. Their pants were the only sound in the cabin, her hand curled around his neck as he continued to touch her.

After beat, Diane nodded, whining desperately. Kurt smirked, shoving her panties to the side and thrusting deeply into her wet heat. Diane shrieked; her body arching and pushing painfully into the wheel behind her. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly; her nails digging into his skin as she bobbed up and down.

“God!” Kurt groaned, his fingers sneaking between them to rub her roughly.

It only took a few more dexterous thrusts and the pressure of his thumb before she fell apart. Their fight seemed to have worked as foreplay; getting her over the edge oh-so quickly. Her mouth dropped open as she let out a loud scream. Kurt continued to work her body, drawing every last ounce of pleasure from her until the contractions of her inner muscles became too much and her came hotly inside her.

Diane panted loudly, her body falling weakly into his, her head resting on his shoulder. The pair breathed heavily for a moment, their clothes damp with sweat and the cabin misty with their heated gasps.

Diane recovered first sitting up slightly. He was still buried within her when she took his face into her hands and drew him in for a long, passionate kiss. Her tongue mingled with his, caressing and sliding around his mouth. After a few lazy minutes, Kurt pulled back, his hands on her waist steadying her as he looked into her eyes.

“Kurt,” she whispered, her hand cupping his cheek lovingly, her voice serious and pointed. “It’s you. It’s only ever been you.” Kurt stared at her for a long moment, his mind racing.

“I love you.” he finally said after a long silence and Diane broke into a smile.

“I love you, too.” she replied softly, and Kurt nodded, his eyes sparkling happily. Slowly lifting her at the waist he slipped out of her, letting her rest more comfortably in his lap.

“I’m going to have bruises.” she laughed, and Kurt leant forward to kiss her swollen lips softly. Pulling back slowly, he watched as she blinked open her eyes, just the way she’d done the first time he’d kissed her; the same look of longing and awe etched on her features now, as their very first date.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you. And for the whole, you’re mine thing,” he apologized frowning slightly as he thought over his heated remarks; his eyes worried as they met hers.

“I kinda liked it.” she replied quietly, a coy smile tugging on her lips. Kurt’s eyebrows bounced up in surprise and Diane ducked her head, blushing.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, so long as I can call _you_ mine?” she asked timidly, and Kurt let out a soft laugh.

“Of course,” he agreed and Diane leant in to capture his lips again, kissing him sweetly before moving back to look at him. She needed to say something.

“You have no reason to be jealous.”

“I know,” Kurt said looking away slightly embarrassed. “I know, I just-“

“No Kurt,” she cut him off, her hand tilting his face until his eyes met hers. “You’re it. There’s no one else.” she admitted seriously. Kurt’s eyes bulged his heart beating rapidly against his chest. “Tonight, tonight was a mistake, but you don’t have to worry about Will, because you’re the only one I want. You’re it for me, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded smiling, his hand moving up to cup her cheek.

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered in awe, his eyes dancing across her features. Diane bit her bottom lip, a smile hiding there. “I can’t imagine ever not being with you,” he continued softly, the lights from the street casting a bluish haze over them both.

“Is that a proposal?” she whispered back, her heart beating rapidly as her eyes met his.

“If you want it to be…” he offered his heart to her and Diane leant forward kissing him soundly. Finally, she pulled back a little lightheaded and breathless.

“Do I still get a diamond?” she teased softly, a smirk falling onto her lips. Kurt chuckled shaking his head with an amused smirk.

“You get everything.”


	4. The good phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane calls Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost as per a request on tumblr. Hope you all enjoy.

Diane sighed as she sunk lower into the smooth leather seats, her heart slowing and smile widening as she felt the calming sensation wash over her.

Her body felt heavy in the most delicious way, the tingling of her blood racing through her veins making her groan. She felt good, more than good actually, she felt free. Scooting down more she let her eyes slide shut, watching the colourful patterns dance behind her eyelids.

This was amazing, why hadn't she done this before? This was incredible, her mind was sharp, her body on fire and the only thing that could make this better was... Her brain paused suddenly, stuck on that thought, what would really make this moment great was him.

Pulling out her cell she threw her purse to the seat beside her, hitting her speed dial and bringing the phone to her ear; her hips shifting against the seat.

“Hello?" His gruff voice came through the line after only 3 rings and Diane groaned, biting her bottom lip as a satisfied grin slid onto her lips.

“Hi," she whispered seductively, her voice low and drowsy with intoxication.

“Diane," Kurt replied with a grin she didn't have to see to know was there. "How are you?"

“I'm good," she murmured back, her free hand coasting down her black dress; stopping to caress a breast softly. "Actually, I'm more than good," Her tone dipped leaving nothing to the imagination and confessing exactly why she'd phoned him.

Kurt chuckled lowly into the line, knowing what she wanted. "Is that so?" he teased roughly and Diane moaned out loud, her fingers playing with the hem of her dress.

“Yes," she breathed, pressing her thighs together in anticipation.

“You want me to make you feel even better?" he asked unnecessarily and Diane bit her bottom lip, her hand sneaking under the heavy material of her dress and coming to rest on the lace trimming of her thigh-highs.

“I'm wet Kurt," she whispered sexily, drawing a groan from her husband.

“Jesus Diane," he exclaimed lowly into the phone, his voice spurring on her digits.

Her fingers slid higher under her dress, coming to press tightly against damp lace. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she rubbed at herself through the material, a small moan escaping her parted lips.

“Are you-?" He asked trailing off and Diane smirked, biting into her bottom lip.

“Uh-huh," she replied, her hips bucking into her slim digits. "Talk to me Kurt," she begged and Kurt growled.

“I wish I was there," he began, his voice suddenly hesitant. Diane knew from experience that this wasn't his preferred method of getting her off. Words had never been his strong suit, he was a more physical being. Visual, he liked to see and touch her.

“I do too," she gasped happy just to have his voice in her ear. Her head felt heavy, her whole body relaxed as her slim fingers dared to dip under the lace of her panties. "Ahh," she whimpered into the receiver, her whole body arching as she slid her fingers into her core.

"Keep talking Kurt, I need to hear your voice." Kurt hummed in approval, unsure of what to say but wanting to please her nonetheless.

“Does that feel good?" he asked in a rough tone and Diane bit into her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Not as good as you," she flirted back, her hand rocking in a motion that had her hips bucking.

“Fuck Diane," he groaned and Diane smiled, she could just by the hitch in his words how turned on he was. “Tell me," he grumbled out lowly and Diane gasped sinking further down into the seat.

“I'm so close," she whispered, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder so she could free up her other hand.

Her body was on fire, all of her senses heightened, every thrust of her fingers sparking another tingle to shoot through her.

Her mind felt empty in the best sense; nothing else mattered. She wasn't worried about the law firm, Liz or Adrian, she wasn't scared for her life or thinking about death, she was encircled by her pleasure and her pleasure alone.

The bartender was right, she did love this. She loved feeling like this. The only thing that mattered in the world was Kurt's sexy drawl in her ear and the feel of her touch.

With a talented flick of her wrist and a few more tactical circles on her clit, Diane was screaming. Her orgasm surprised her, the sensations infinitely better than ever before, the stars behind her eyelids almost blinding.

Her ears thundered with the beat of her heart and for a moment she could barely hear Kurt's mumbled words of encouragement --lost completely to the feeling.

The phone slipped from her shoulder falling into her lap as she heaved. Her body taking it's time coming down from it's high. God this felt amazing!

“Di?" Kurt voice drifted up to her from her thighs and Diane quickly wiped her hand on her skirt, grabbing the phone and bringing it back to her ear.

“Sorry," she mumbled, still trying to calm her breathing. "Dropped the phone."

Kurt chuckled lowly into her ear and Diane felt her body react immediately, shivers coursing through her and making her whimper.

“When are you coming home?" she asked drowsily, her words almost slurred, her mind suddenly clouded with intoxication.

“Soon," he replied and Diane smiled, running a shaky hand through her golden hair.

“I miss you," she offered.

“I miss you too," he replied genuinely and Diane suddenly felt awful, she could hear the smile in his voice. He was honestly happy to hear from her, really and truly missing her in this very moment and she'd just used him. Used him just like the drugs; to forget, to feel alive.

“I have to go," she fumbled out quickly. "Someone's coming!" she lied, barely staying on the line long enough to hear his goodbye.

With a heavy sigh, she tossed her cell onto the seat beside her, her head rolling to the side as she eyed her purse.

Her hand snuck back into the leather bag, clasping around the cold glass of the intoxicating liquid. She wanted to feel good, better, she wanted to forget again --to put Kurt and the way she'd so shamelessly used him out of her mind and a few more drops might just do the trick.


	5. Mirror mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror, mirror, on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a repost of some of my old smut. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and review!
> 
> <3

Kurt sighed loudly, rolling his eyes as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. He glanced around the poshly decorated dressing room with a grumble. He sat on an overly stuffed couch, covered in a rich fabric that boasted the luxury of the shop they were in. 

This was not the sort of place he’d usually find himself in, he was more a jeans and t-shirt guy; mostly purchased from GAP. Occasionally, when pushed he’d venture to a Brooks Brothers to buy a ‘fancy’ suit. Diane would have preferred a bespoke tailor, she’d have preferred he wear a tie that cost more money than his entire wardrobe, but that just wasn’t him. 

Diane dressed immaculately, the finest Italian silk, the richest thread count, the daintiest French lingerie and he loved it.

He loved it, loved how she dressed up (and down) for him, but today he was starting to lose his patience with her clotheshorse antics. 

He had been following his wife round and round all day. He’d gone into store after store, watched her try on dress after dress; all of which looked perfect on her. He’d waited as she changed from purple to blue to turquoise to mauve; he’d watched her stand in front of mirror after mirror – criticising his favourite body in the world.

Letting out a loud sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair as he waited for the curtain to slide open again and reveal his wife.

“Okay,” He heard her call from within the changing cubical. “Now this is a Dior, so it’s a bit pricier but I think it’s worth it.” She explained as she pulled back the heavy material to reveal her outfit. 

Her slim figure was wrapped in a tight skin of silk, the dark green contesting against her pale skin in the most inviting way.

“What do you think?” she asked nervously, her hands skating across the emerald material and flattening it out against her figure. Kurt’s eyes widened as he looked at her, a smug smirk slipping onto his lips. 

Diane bit her bottom lip at his reaction – not needing words to know what he was thinking. 

“Stop it,” she warned, pointing her finger at him meaningfully, failing to conceal a smile of her own.

“Stop what?” Kurt asked feigning innocence as he slowly stood from his waiting perch. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” she continued in a giggle, backing away from him; slowly slinking into the cubical.

“Like what?” He cocked his head to the side, smiling as he advanced on her. He turned to glance quickly over his shoulder; making sure they were alone in the dressing room. Spinning back to face his wife, his eyes raked over her body – pausing obviously at her low neckline.

“Stop looking at me like you want to rip this dress off.” she tried sternly as her back came into contact with the large full-length mirror of the change room. She shook her head, trying to conceal a wicked grin as he got closer and closer.

Once inside the cubical, he pulled the curtain shut behind him, his hands instantly sliding onto her waist. 

“Kurt,” she warned with wide eyes, shaking her head meaningfully. His large hands curled around her hips; slipping across the smooth fabric and pulling her pelvis into his. 

He smiled slyly, ducking his head to press a hot kiss to her throat. Diane’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear.His moustache brushed against her sensitive skin in the most sinful way, the feeling making her groan, her knees buckling slightly. 

“Kurt,” she gasped, thrusting her hips into his wantonly. Kurt smirked against her skin, biting gently into the spot where her neck met her shoulder. “We can’t,” she murmured as his hands slid down to her knees, inching the green silk upward.

“We can,” he replied huskily and Diane let her head fall back onto the reflective surface, the clunk far too loud for their current location. His lips danced along her neck, placing hot, wet kisses there as her hands found his shoulders.

Diane’s nails dug into the cotton of his shirt as she pulled him into her, rolling her body into his. 

“Take-“ she began in a stutter. “Take the dress off.”Kurt chuckled lowly at her request, pulling back slightly to meet her lust-filled eyes. 

“Yes Ma’am,” he teased lowly, his hands leaving her hips and moving to her shoulders. He slid the straps down her arms, guiding the dress off her hands and pushing it to the floor in a heap.

Diane gasped as her lingerie clad body touched the cool surface of the glass behind her. Her body shivered as Kurt stepped back toward her. His hands found her hips again as his lips captured hers.

Diane’s hands threaded into his salt and pepper hair, clutching it tightly as he hooked this thumbs into the delicate lace of her panties. She moaned as his lips broke from hers, her arms curved around his neck and holding him to her as he nipped at her collarbone. 

Kurt pushed her panties to the floor, letting them join the expensive dress. He then moved his hands to his belt, unbuckling it and pushing his pants and underwear to the floor too. 

His rough fingers moved to her legs as she brought his mouth back to hers in a passionate kiss. He shoved her knees apart crudely, his dextrous hand sliding up the inside of her thigh.

“Yes,” Diane gasped, trying to muffle a groan as he touched her  there . Kurt smiled as he watched her eyes roll back in her head. Twisting his fingers into her, he felt his wife shiver; her body thrusting into his.

“You ready?” Kurt growled lowly into her ear, already knowing the answer. For all her protests, Diane was awfully wet. 

“Uh-huh” she hiccuped, her head rolling against the mirror in desperation. Kurt bent his head and kissed her hotly one last time as he lifted her thighs, letting the reflective surface take most of her weight. 

Positioning himself at her entrance, he paused waiting for her to open her eyes. Diane frowned, blinking her blue orbs open impatiently. 

“Come on!” she demanded in a hushed shout. 

Kurt threw his head back in a low laugh that had her stomach fluttering. He smiled at her sexily, raising his eyebrows suggestively as he pushed roughly into her. Diane’s hand flew to her mouth as she tried to silence her groan – not wanting anyone to hear them.

“Make it fast,” she hissed breathlessly as Kurt set the pace. His hands curled around her arse and upper thighs, holding her tightly to the mirror as he thrust deeply. 

Diane’s hands held tightly to Kurt’s shoulders helping them balance, her eyes closed as she felt the beginning of an orgasm low in her abdomen. 

Kurt shoved her more roughly into the mirror as he slipped one hand from her arse to her clit; rubbing her mercilessly. Diane bit her bottom lip hard, tasting the copper of blood as he thrust into her again and again.

Kurt’s rough thumb touching her with purpose was her undoing, her head banged against the glass behind her with a loud crack as her orgasm shuddered through her. 

Kurt continued to push into her until it all became too much and he came hotly inside her.

“God!” she whimpered, her teeth sinking into his shoulder to muffle her screams. Kurt rested his head on the mirror behind her, panting loudly; his hot breath fogging the glass.

“Put me down,” she whispered after a long moment, her body still shaking slightly as he slipped from her and placed her legs on the ground. 

His body still leaned heavily on her and Diane welcomed it’s weight, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders and keeping him close.

“We’re gonna have to buy that dress,” he murmured into her neck, his teeth dragging across the shell of her ear. Diane chuckled lowly, nudging his head so she could press kisses to his damp throat. 

“You like it that much?” she asked with a smirk, knowing no matter his thoughts on the matter, she’d be buying the dress – if for no other reason than to remind him of this moment.

“No,” he chuckled smugly into her ear, shaking his head. “We have to buy the dress because we broke their mirror.”


	6. Denim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is just a jeans and t-shirt kinda guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another oldie revises... enjoy!

“Kurt!" Diane gasped as he pushed her back into the wall. Her head thudded against the surface, her eyes wide as he smiled at her; his gaze almost predatory. His hands lay flat against her stomach holding her to the wall, as he shuffled impossibly closer. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. Kurt merely smirked his dark eyes never leaving hers.

One of his hands slid down over the soft cotton of her t-shirt, coming to rest on the button at the top of her skin-tight jeans. With a practiced move, the button was undone and his large hand slid into the denim, cupping her over her lacy underwear. Diane's mouth fell open in a whimper as his hand retreated slightly, only to sneak back in and under her delicate panties.

His hand was large and the jeans too tight for any real sort of movement as he ran his index finger along her, making her groan. Diane's hips bucked into his hand and he drew his thumb over her clit in slow, deliberate movements. His green eyes never left her blue, his gaze penetrating hers in the most intimate way.

With a low whimper, Diane thrust her hips into his hand, begging him to touch her properly. His smirk was still splashed across his face, dark and lust filled as he felt her body react to his ministrations. His dark eyes locked on her blue and the way her lips fell apart, begging him silently. 

His hand ached at the angle, finding it difficult to move inside her fitted jeans. With a flick of his wrist he finally managed to slip a finger into her, followed quickly by a second. 

Diane shrieked at the sensation, her hands grasping his shoulders for balance as her knees all but buckled. Kurt grinned as she bit into her bottom lip, the pain and pleasure of the activity shining through her features. Tossing her head back into the wall, she gasped as his fingers curled into a come-hither motion.

"Kurt, please." she begged, no longer able to make eye contact as his thumb stretched the material of her jeans to roughly rub at her clit. Her body rocked wantonly into his, cursing the restricting denim but too lost in his touch to do anything about it.

His free hand rested on her abdomen, holding her securely to the wall as his fingers curled once again, his breath hot on her neck as he whispered filthily to her. 

Diane's fingernails dug into his shoulders, pricking him hard enough to form half-moon crescents. His hold on her hip keeping her in place was bruising, his touch rough and hard.

"Diane," he growled into her ear, his body covering hers as his hand fucked her in her jeans. Diane moaned, her face scrunched up in a look of pure ecstasy, Kurt’s voice in her ear turning her on more than she’d admit. 

“I’m close,” she rasped, rocking her hips off the wall and into his hand. His lips curled against the damp skin of her neck, his teeth dragging across the flushed flesh sexily.

“I know,” he replied smugly and Diane gasped, her knees weak as he changed the angle of his digits. Diane bit into her bottom lip, almost drawing blood as she threw her head back into the wall, muffling a scream.

Kurt chuckled lowly, increasing the pressure of his thumb and curling his wet fingers inside her. With a hiccupping shiver, Diane came, her mouth falling open with an expletive. 

Her body heaved and shook as he continued to work her over, prolonging her pleasure until she could take no more. Her red nails dug into his arm, biting into his skin until he hissed in pain and removed his hand from her jeans.

His fingers found their way to her waist; his body pressing hers tightly into the wall.

“What was that?” she asked in a breathless whisper, her head lulling forward onto his shoulder. Kurt groaned as she turned and bit into the skin where his shoulder met his neck.

“Your jeans,” he admitted gruffly, his hands dipping under the soft cotton of her shirt and drawing patterns with his fingers. Diane frowned, her hands sneaking up to pull his head back. Cocking her head to the side she met his green eyes with confusion.

“Wha-“ she began and Kurt smiled wolfishly.

“Your jeans, they’re a turn on.” he said lowly, his lust evident in his features. Diane’s eyebrow bounced up with a smirk.

“My jeans?” she confirmed incredulously and Kurt shrugged. Diane shook her head stifling a chuckle. “Mr. McVeigh,” she teased, taking his face in her hands as she giggled. “I had no idea you were so easy to please!”

Kurt smiled charmingly, dipping his head to capture her lips in a fierce kiss. Diane moaned into the embrace, rocking her hips against him, feeling how hard he was.

“What can I say,” he smirked, pulling back to look into her dazed blue eyes. “I’m just a jeans and t-shirt kinda guy.”  
  



	7. Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conference room table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Dom, because she wanted to read some FanFiction on a lazy Sunday. Enjoy friend!
> 
> Unbeta’d - Sorry.

“Kurt, what on earth!” Diane giggled as he dragged her through the empty offices of Lockhart/Gardner.

His hand was clasped tightly around hers, tugging her in the direction of the conference room. “I thought we were gonna-“ she was cut off as he spun them into the large meeting room.

Her lips were pressed together in a pout. A late night at the office had led to Kurt showing up with Chinese, which had led to a hot and heavy make out session on her couch, which had led to... _this_.

“We are,” he responded with a dirty smirk, his hand curling around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Diane’s hands fell to his shoulders, gasping as her chest pressed into his. “But I wanna do it in here,” he finished in a low growl, his eyes twinkling naughtily.

Diane glanced around taking in the glass walls of the room. Everyone had packed up for the night, the hour so late even the janitors had left, but still she got a slight thrill at the idea of doing it in such a public place.

“Oh my!” Diane gasped theatrically as he pressed his hard body into hers, her lust for him growing as his lips moved to her ear.

“I want you to think of me every time you’re in a meeting,” he rasped making Diane’s eyes shoot open in delighted surprise.

“Mr. McVeigh, who knew you were so bad?” she giggled biting into her bottom lip temptingly and pulling back to meet his dark gaze.

Kurt grinned at her, his lopsided smirk dangerously handsome. Unable to stop herself, she smiled back, her eyes shining in the moonlight. The office was dimly lit, only the city lights twinkling through the glass, providing just enough light for their salacious activities.

Kurt’s lips fell to her throat once more, placing hot, wet kisses there as his hands dropped down to her skirt.

He fingered the side zip, sneaking his hands under the material, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of her lower abdomen.

Diane giggled at the ticklish caress, her hands moving to the buttons on his shirt as he bit into the smooth skin at the base of her neck.

“Kurt!” she hiccuped her knees weakening as her hands curled viciously around his shirt, pulling it apart in a flurry of scattered buttons.

The tearing of his shirt only seemed to spur him on, his hands shoving her skirt down into a puddle on the floor. Diane stepped out of the expensive material, pushing him away as she crossed her arms over her torso; pulling the silk blouse from her body.

“Take off your pants!” she demanded in a low hiss and Kurt chuckled at her forwardness - Diane Lockhart always got what she wanted. He unbuckled his belt in a rush, shoving his pants to the floor and kicking off his shoes.

In a few seconds his hands were back on her skin. He gripped her arse, pulling her hips into his so she could feel him, hard and ready. His lips captured hers in a hot lip-lock, her tongue pushing through his mouth to tangle with his instantaneously.

Diane moaned as Kurt squeezed her rear, thrusting into her in a crude imitation of what was to come. Suddenly, he broke their kiss, moving his lips to her throat again as he pushed her toward the table.

“Eager?” she asked with a smile, her hands flirting with the edge of his boxer briefs. Kurt dragged his teeth across her collarbone making her squeak as he lifted her onto the table.

The office was silent, only the sounds of their passion and the city below them, present. Shadows cast darkness across their bodies, leaving their imaginations and experience to fill in the gaps in their vision.

“Only for you,” he chuckled cupping her breasts through her lace bra, swiping his thumbs across peaked nipples. Diane threw her head back, her hips thrusting into his violently as a reaction to his digits tweaking her hard nubs.

She grasped his face, pulling him into another heated kiss as his hands skated down her taut stomach, a few fingers sneaking daringly beneath damp lace.

Diane groaned into his mouth as his fingers pushed roughly into her, curling toward himself.

Kurt’s mouth broke away from hers, his lips moving to her ear as he pressed his cheek to hers.

“I wanna fuck you on this table,” he growled lowly, his words making Diane’s nails to dig into his shoulders as her body thrust into his hand.

“Yes,” she moaned in agreement and Kurt grinned, pecking her cheek as he backed away, his hand leaving her heat and softly nudging her stomach.

“Move back,” he ordered and Diane smirked raising an eyebrow. She slid back on the table, Kurt’s hands pulling her panties down as she slipped to the middle of the wooden slab.

Maneuvering  the wet lace around her heels, he cast them onto the floor before shoving his own underwear to the ground. She attempted to kick off her shoes but her progress was stopped as he threw her a dark look, his message beyond clear - leave them on.

Diane lay back on the table with a grin, resting sexily on her elbows as her eyes beckoned him closer. Her legs were spread wide, the point of her heels scratching against the laminated surface beneath them.

Kurt climbed onto the table, crawling over her and positioning himself at her entrance. Diane relaxed against the wood, her hands tugging his mouth down to hers for another deep kiss as his one hand pushed her hip down, and the other lifted her thigh; curling it around his hip.

“Ready Miss Lockhart?” he teased breaking their kiss and moving his lips to her throat. Diane whined shamelessly, rocking herself into him and giving him her answer.

With a rough push Kurt was inside her, thrusting hard and working to get both of them off. His left hand fell from her thigh, moving between them to rub at her clit. Diane allowed her legs to fall apart widely welcoming him in, her knees bent and high-heels scuffing against the table.

“Yes, there, God, Kurt, right there,” her voice was loud and shrill, and if anyone else had been in the office she would have given away just what they were doing.

Kurt smirked against her sweat dampened skin, working on leaving a bruise at the base of her throat. Diane’s red claws fell to his arse, grasping it and guiding his rough thrusts into her.

“Harder, please Kurt!”

Kurt grunted, his breath hot in her ear as his thumb pressed harder into wet flesh. They were both too far gone, their earlier petting session on her couch helping them get there quicker.

Diane suddenly bowed, her whole body tensing as she shivered and came. He continued to thrust shallowly, his rhythm lost as she pulled him with her over the edge too.

“God!” she screamed, her arms hugging his sweat covered body to her tightly, her hips still rocking slightly as he emptied himself into her hotly.

“Mmhm,” Kurt groaned into her neck, his tongue dipping out to taste the salt of her skin. Suddenly, he lifted his head with a grin, his eyes sparkling smugly.

“Kurt,” she said with a confused frown, the rest of her question lost to a shriek as he twisted her clit between his thumb as forefinger making her come again. Her body arched and shook in his arms, her second orgasm stronger than the first.

“You bastard!” she hissed, her head falling heavily to the wood as she dug her nails into the skin of his back.

“You like it,” he sassed back, bending to kiss her chastely before rolling off her and onto his back beside her. Diane moaned at the loss of contact, her body still sparking sporadically.

“We just fucked on the conference room table,” she mused after a moment, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to slow her panting.

“Oh yeah,” Kurt agreed with a smug laugh. Turning his head to the side, he let his hand fall to her thigh, squeezing it slightly.

“Give me a bit and we can do it again?” he offered with a smirk and Diane laughed, her hand covering his as she felt him trying to sneak up her thigh to her centre again; her nails stopping his progress.

“Or,” she said rolling her head to face him, the lights from outside casting blue shadows over her face.

“Or?”

“Or we could do it in Will’s office?” she suggested with a knowing look. Kurt growled, rolling back onto her, his mouth covering hers in a slow, sexy kiss.

“You’re bad!” he murmured and Diane only cackled.

“Only for you!” she repeated his earlier words, knowing their night was far from over.


	8. Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Diane play seven minutes in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another repost. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I’m too old for these things!” Kurt grumbled, entering their bedroom and pulling his socks and shoes off. Diane chuckled lowly, bending to remove her heels and shaking her head.

“I thought it was fun.”

“I don’t understand birthday parties for people our age,” he continued in a grumble, shrugging off his jacket. Diane let out a small scoff.

“We celebrate your birthday...” she offered with a pointed smirk, her tone low and seductive and her eyes merry with undisguised amusement.

“Yeah we do, at a restaurant; alone and then at home, alone,” his voice dropped slightly too as a dirty smile flashed across his features.

Diane blushed, knowing exactly where his mind had gone. The last birthday they’d celebrated together had been…memorable to say the least. “We celebrate like adults should. We don’t throw a party!”

Diane rolled her eyes, holding back a chuckle.

“Parties are fun!” she tried and Kurt shot her a dark, disbelieving look.

“Parties are unnecessary.”

“Oh, come on, you’re telling me you’ve never had a birthday party?” she pushed incredulously, her arms folding across her chest as her blue eyes met his suspiciously.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair in exasperation.

“Of course I did, but they stopped when I was ten!” he explained, gesticulating wildly. “When all men should stop having birthday parties!”

Diane’s jaw fell open in shock, her hands moving to her hips.

“Are you telling me you haven’t had a birthday party since you were ten years old?” she asked in horror, her eyes melting into puddles of pity as they met his.

“No I haven’t!” he snapped back defensively, not liking the mournful look his wife was currently giving him.

“So, in high school, you didn’t? You never had parties?” she asked earnestly, her expression glum and disbelieving.

“It’s not a big deal,” he said with a shrug, moving to sit on the small couch by the window, pulling his dress shirt off his shoulders.

“You never went to any parties? Not even birthday parties, just normal teenage parties?”

“You and I had a very different high school experiences, Diane.” he offered with a meaningful smirk, his rugged smile making his eyes sparkle. Diane frowned at that, moving to sit on the edge of their bed; directly across from him and cocking her head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked almost petulantly, offended by the suggestion in his tone.

“Di, look at you. In high school you were tall, leggy and blonde. Popular, I’m sure, captain of the cheerleading squad…” he trailed off with a raised eyebrow, blatantly hinting. Diane hmphed, her eyes thinning.

“Vice captain,” she corrected lowly and Kurt chuckled lowly.

“See?” he asked in amusement. “You were…barbie and I was the kid that stayed late in shop class to fix his motorbike.” Diane looked at her husband seriously, unsure of what to say. “I didn’t get invited to those kinds of parties, and even if I had, I wouldn’t have gone.” Diane stared at him silently, her face soft and sad.

“I would have invited you,” she offered in a quiet voice, her smile coy and almost shy, as it curled onto her lips. Kurt smiled widely at his wife, his eyes sparkling.

“You wouldn’t have given me the time of day!” he laughed lowly, his smirk telling her he knew he was right. She wouldn’t have looked twice at him. She was pretty, popular and clever – she didn’t have time for boys who hung out under the bleachers, with shaggy hair and mysterious eyes.

“Okay,” she conceded in shame, the sad shrug of her shoulders an apology for her younger self’s vanity.

Kurt smiled kindly, he didn’t begrudge her any of it, he probably wouldn’t have wanted the stuck-up cheerleader any more than she’d have wanted him; another perk of finding each other later in life.

“So,” Diane started again with a pensive look on her brows. “You never got drunk at a pool party? Played spin the bottle? Seven minutes in heaven?”

Kurt met her gaze with an incredulous smirk, his eyes telling her everything she needed to know. The pair were silent for a long moment, before Diane’s eyes suddenly perked up.

Kurt frowned curiously as she suddenly bounced from the bed, racing toward her purse. Pulling out her phone, she tapped at the screen for a few moments, Kurt watching on in utter confusion. Once she was done, she set the mobile down on the bedside table and moved to flick the lamp off; plunging them into semi-darkness.

“Diane, what the-“ he was cut off by her shushing, as she raced over to him and climbed onto his lap. Her knees fell to either side of his thighs as she rocked her hips into his; straddling him.

“Seven minutes, Cowboy.” she whispered against his ear, her tongue sneaking out to trace the shell sexily. Kurt groaned out a chuckle, his hands falling to her waist uncertainly.

“How does that one go again?” he asked as she drew her mouth lazily down his throat. Diane smiled against his skin, her teeth sinking into the base of his neck and making him moan.

“You have seven minutes to do whatever you want to me,” she replied in a low voice, her tone leaving no doubt as to what she was suggesting. Her hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt, sneaking her fingers beneath the fabric and pulling it over his head. Once she threw the cotton to the ground her fingers moved to graze the skin of his lower abdomen, softly. Kurt growled at the sensation, his hands drifting up her sides making sure to tease at the undersides of her breasts in retaliation.

“Only seven minutes?” he questioned teasingly, his lips falling to her neck to nip across flushed skin.

“Yep,” she replied in a voice that matched his, her head falling backward as his tongue drew patterns across her throat and his hands moved to the zip on the back of her dress; skilfully pulling it down and exposing pale white flesh. “Seven minutes in the dark, trying to get to the good stuff before the timer – just like those parties you never got to go to!” she continued in a sexy drawl, grinding her body into his and feeling him harden with a low groan.

His hands awkwardly pawed at her dress, pulling it down her shoulders and pushing it to her waist. With her bra exposed, Kurt moved his lips lower, smirking against soft skin as she gasped, and her hands fell to his shoulders for balance. His hips bucked up into hers and Diane bit her bottom lip at the feel of him hot and hard through his jeans.

In a quick move, her hands moved to his neck, pulling his mouth from her throat and crashing her lips to his. The kiss was deep and desperate, his tongue tangling with hers as they ground against each other, hands dipping and roaming.

“Kurt,” Diane gasped as they broke apart, her hands falling to his jeans and undoing the button. Just as her fingers managed to slip into the rough material, a screeching sound shattered the mood. Pulling back with a mournful sigh, she placed her hands on his chest, keeping him from advancing.

“Wha-?” Kurt frowned as he moved forward to capture her lips only to have her back away with a dangerous smile.

“Seven minutes is up, McVeigh,” she told him, throwing her leg off him and standing up. Kurt’s mouth dropped open; aghast as she stood in front of him. Her dress was resting awkwardly halfway down her body, her hair mussed from his hands and he knew with a bit more light, he’d be able to see her red lipstick smudged across her lips. “I was a good girl in high school, no one got to third base with me.” she finished with a small giggle, turning and walking over to the bedside table. Switching off the alarm, she moved to flick the light back on when suddenly Kurt was behind her, his hands holding her hips tightly. With little effort he pulled her into him, her back colliding with his front as he ground into her.

“You may have been a good girl, but I was a bad boy.” he murmured hotly into her ear, stealing a kiss on her throat as he pushed her dress the rest of the way down. Diane groaned, her head falling back on his shoulder as his hands traced up her body, cupping her breasts and running his thumbs over lace covered nipples.

Biting her bottom lip, her hands moved behind him, grabbing his arse and pulling him harder into her. Kurt laughed lowly at her eagerness, his fingers leaving her breasts to slide down to her panties. In a daring move he slipped his fingers under the delicate material, touching her.

“God,” she whimpered as his fingers danced circles across her clit, her eyes rolling back in her head.

“Good girls aren’t normally this wet, Miss Lockhart.” he growled into her ear, making her shiver. Diane’s knees buckled at his words and she was glad for his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her upright.

“Come on!” she begged and Kurt smiled, feeling just how desperate she was. In a practiced move his fingers retreated, hooked into her panties and pushed them quickly down her thighs.

“Bend over,” he growled as his hands left her, pushing his jeans down his hips as she positioned herself on the bed; her elbows braced against it. Her head fell forward onto her forearms as Kurt’s hands grasped her hips again. “Ready?” he questioned rocking his length against her temptingly.

“God yes!” she urged, pushing back into him. “Come on!”

With that Kurt slid into her, the quick movement making them both groan. They were both too far gone to make it last and so he set a fast pace that she happily followed. Groans and moans filled the dim room as he pumped into her hard.

A hand on her hip moved to her clit, rubbing at her and making her see stars. She panted into her arms, her forehead resting near her hands as she let him fuck her. God, she loved this man!

With a practice move against her flesh and a hard thrust, Kurt pushed Diane over the edge, her scream and the clamping down of her internal muscles pulling him along with her.

The pair fell heavily into the bed, Kurt trying desperately not to crush her as they both tried to catch their breath. His chest heaved as he rolled onto his back, his legs still hanging awkwardly over the edge of the bed. Diane mimicked his movement, turning over and moving up to rest her head on his shoulder, her breathing still as erratic as his.

“Not quite seven minutes, but definitely heaven.” she whispered to him with a laugh, her lips pressing chaste kisses to his damp throat.

Kurt chuckled lowly, his arm sliding around her and pulling her impossibly closer. The pair lay silently for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow and trading kisses.

“What are you thinking?” she asked after a while, seeing the twinkle in his eye even in the dark room. Kurt smirked with a low chuckle, pressing his lips to hers.

“I just got to third base with Diane Lockhart,” he responded cockily, and Diane threw her head back in a loud laugh. Pushing herself up she shifted, swinging her leg over him and straddling her husband.

With a naughty grin, she looked down at him, her hands falling to either side of his head.

“Wanna do it again?”


End file.
